Valencia
by MysticHeartbeat
Summary: Magic always comes with a price, in order to ensure her daughter's safety, the Evil Queen must give up raising her and Daniel's child. But Daniel was keeping a very well kept secret. A secret that could put his daughter's life in jeopardy. Didn't you know? Rumplestiltskin had a second son. (Rumple and Peter NOT related in this story)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time (otherwise my character would be in the show...) sadly, Edward Kitsis, Adam Horwitz and ABC do.

Thunder crashed outside as the lightning mingled into the raging rain and noise. As a result of a dangerous attempt at freeing a bird, Mary Margaret and David now stood on the porch of a seemingly abandoned cabin.

"Hello, hello! Is anyone in there?" Mary Margaret called frantically, clutching the bird cage close against her chest, a desperate attempt to cover it with her raincoat. There was a pause of silence and then Mary exclaimed "It's empty!"

David wasted no time ramming into the door using brute force to bang the it open. The door swung open, swinging on its hinges a bit, to reveal a girl probably in her mid-teenage years with raven black hair and subtle blue eyes clothed in a brown leather jacket over a brick colored t-shirt and heather gray skinny jeans, her eyebrows scrunched downward, her face stoic, forming a cold expression.

"Definitely not empty," David muttered.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl snapped, Mary Margaret flinched.

"Who are you?" David retorted, clearly not shaken at all by her harsh gaze.

"You barge into _my _home and demand to know who _I_ am!?" she said raising her voice quite a bit.

"Point taken, my name is David and this is Mary Margaret," he replied "We were in the woods and the storm started, we had nowhere to go and we saw your cabin," he cautiously continued.

Pausing she finally decided to say,"Fine."

"Fine what?" Mary asked.

"Damn woman! Are you oblivious? I said _fine _as in fine you can wait out the storm here, just close the freaking door already!" the girl screeched, clearly annoyed with her stupidity, Mary just flinched again.

"Hey! Don't talk to her that way!' David defended.

"Ooooooh an overprotective boyfriend, huh?" she teased.

"No!" Mary and David shouted together.

"just kidding, gosh!" she said irritably.

The girl turned around and started making a fire in and old musty fireplace situated across the room from the door.

"The name's Alex," she said a little more kindly.

"How long have you been here?" asked Snow in a curious tone.

"Since forever," she said picking up a stick from the fireplace, the end lit on fire, and wavied it around a bit as if lost in thought, "no family, just this cabin, I don't go into town, grow my own food, already had clothes when I got here." She finished before David could ask.

Alex went over to what looked like a closest door but opened up to be a bed standing straight upwards and pulled on the mattress till it fell down with an echoing thud, the bedding already made up.

"Hope you don't mind sharing."

_*Flashback*_

_The Enchanted Forest_

"_Hi little one," Regina cooed too her 2-week old daughter, they were out in the gardens taking a walk, the baby girl held tightly in her mother's arms. _

"_Aww, now isn't that cute," someone called with mock admiration and a very unique laugh to accompany his spine crawling tone._

_"Who are you?" Regina asked, curious to how the stranger had appeared out of nowhere._

"_I believe they call me Rumplestiltskin" he replied._

_"Why are you here?" She questioned, quite threateningly._

"_Be nice dearie, I'm here to save her life," he said pointing to the child in Regina's arms._

"_What do you mean, she is perfectly safe, I will protect her from anything that threatens her," She said sternly._

"_Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but uh, don't you _refuse_ to learn magic?" he inquired._

"_I don't need magic," she spat._

"_Oh, but you do," he said taking a step closer to her onto the cobblestone path paved into the winding flowerbeds and hedges, "that's Daniel's child, right?" _

"_yes," she replied hesitantly._

_Rumple laughed his eyes darted to the child in her arms, "now, how do you put this… that," he said pointing to the newborn, "is my granddaughter." He smiled laughing once again._

"_What?" Regina replied shock and confusion show evidently on her face._

"_All magic comes with a price, dearie," he said almost sadly, "now here comes the fun part, this _child_ is the most powerful being to have ever been created and with power comes danger among… _other things_," he finished._

"_what do you want to do?" she asked._

_He laughed manically._

_*End of Flashback*_

Sunlight filtered through the windows of the worn cabin.

"wake up, rains stopped," Alex said sharply standing over the sleeping pair with folded arms.

Snow and Charming groaned, Snow bolting upright and blushed profusely when she realized that she had snuggled next to David at some point during her nap.

"The flock!" she suddenly exclaimed.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then realized she was probably talking about the bird situated in its wire cage. Mary Margaret grabbed the cage, opened the door with a swish and hurried outside, David who had woken up to her sudden outburst, following in suite.

Alex, shrugging, picked up a large duffel bag swinging the strap over her shoulder and walked out the door pausing to whispered, "Bye old girl," to the cabin before closing the door firmly shut behind her and following David.

"Mary Margaret please," he called

Mary just hushed him clearly infatuated by the flock of birds flying overhead. "The flock, it didn't leave!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Must have be waiting for the storm to clear," David guessed as Mary Margaret crouched down to open the cage. Holding the snow white creature in her hands she whispered reassuringly "ok, ok girl, time to join your friends," releasing the bird into the air, she stepped back next to her partner.

David tried to enclose her hand in his, a loving gesture but she pulled away, "It's just too painful," she explained sorrowfully.

"It doesn't have to be," he countered oblivious to the girl standing behind them.

Just then, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going, Alex cleared her throat.

"I hate to break this _truly _awkward moment but, can we get going," Alex said impatiently.

"_We?_" the both responded at the same time.

"Yes _we_, I want a change of scenery, Storybrooke sounds…nice… lots of drama," she said with a mischievous grin.

They blushed, she ignored them.

"So, uh, which way to the car?" Alex asked.

_*Flashback*_

_The Enchanted Forest_

"_I _want _her to not exist, she is a threat to my magic." Rumplestiltskin replied to her threatening question, "So I'll settle for the next best thing, or more you will if you want her out of danger and… other things, seal her powers in this," he said pulling out a long black diamond sword with silver piping up from the black handle to the sharp tip, then he sheathed it in a black case with the same silver piping on it. _

"_Magic comes with a price, what is yours," Regina replied shortly._

"_You won't get to see her grow up, she will be hidden with a more… _normal_... family," he said rather coldly._

_Regina almost choked on the idea of giving her child away, but somewhere in the very depth of her mind was telling her to go through with the deal._

"_fine," she whispered sadly._

_He laughed, a name appeared on the sheath of the blade, _Valencia_, "It's done, dearie." Unexpectedly to Regina, Valencia disappeared from her arms._

_Choking back a sob of pure agony she managed to spit out, "what are _other things_,"_

"_Her true love of course," he replied, laughing._

A/N Hi! How are you guys! Sorry if any one is out of character, review to tell me and i'll try to get them more into character. I am planning on doing a soundtrack for this story so if you have any suggestions, that would be great! I don't want to bore you with the author's note but I thought I would introduce myself. Hello! My username is MysticHeartbeat but you can call me Mystic :) I love writing, (as most people who write on this website) and I also love drawing (which doesn't really have any relevance to writing... but yeah) anyways, I live in the U.S. and that's really about it, I guess. I plan on doing just this episode in season one and maybe a couple in season two before season three. Farewell for now people of Fanfiction!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, ABC, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis do :D

Chapter 2:

Upon returning to the oblivious town, Alex had lost her place to sleep. Cursing herself for being so stupid as to forget one of the basic necessities of life, she was forced to ask someone for a place to stay. Although, no one would help her because of the cold stares and distant attitude she directed towards them, leaving Alex homeless. She decided to stay in the outer woods surrounding the town, dragging fallen tree branches to create sort of a tepee and poaching a tarp and some rope from the back of an old and rusty pick-up truck to complete the meager house.

Mary Margret had offered to take her to lunch as a thank you for letting her and David stay at her cabin, but Alex abhorred pity of any sort and refused her offer. Unfortunately for Alex, Mary Margaret believed in equalizing everything, claiming that she had to come or she would 'die' of guilt. But for Alex living on your own for so long had changed her views, she believed that if you wanted something done you should do it yourself. So she kindly, well bluntly really, refused the offer and stated that they had already paid her back by driving her into town, much to Mary Margaret's dismay.

Instead she decided to earn money by stealing, something she discovered that she was quite good at. Eventually she had 'earned' enough to buy a meal at the local diner "Granny's".

Upon entering the warm, inviting restaurant she slunk over to a corner booth, gazing out the window at the pier looking over the water. The water reminded her of something but she couldn't remember who or what, she had never been to the ocean, let alone with anyone. Sighing she placed her head in her hands, deep bags had started to form under her eyes from the restless nights of sleep.

"Tired? Sleeping out in the woods can do that to you," She heard a voice cutting through her thoughts.

Glancing at the waitress's trendy, revealing clothing and eccentric red lipstick she replied annoyed, "As if you would know,"

"Actually, I would, I was having a rough time when I graduated high school," she paused a thoughtful expression crossed her face, "luckily, my granny gave me a job and offered I stay here, I had to pay rent of course. "

"Is this of any relevance to me?" Alex said, though not in her usual harsh tone.

Ignoring her, Ruby continued "You look like you could need some help, we have a spare room here and you'd have to work of course, but would you like to stay here?" She finished.

"Ok" Alex replied startled that anyone would actually want her as a roommate, let alone hire her for a job.

"Ruby is the name, yours?" she said clearly ecstatic at the idea of having a roommate.

"Alex"

"Hi Alex, what can I get you?" She asked in a cheerful tone, a friendly smile plastered onto her face.

As soon as Alex started working there she became more friendly with people, even developing a sense of humor. Even though she was finally starting to emerge from her cold shell, Granny didn't like her waiting tables because of how she chose to favorite some customers over others she didn't like ,*cough* Mary Margaret *cough*. Soon enough she quit because Granny wouldn't let her help with anything claiming that she handled the register, Alex wasn't a good cook and she would complain too much about cleaning up. After quitting she took another job at the sheriff station, there she got lunch for everyone and wrote up the police reports sometimes. Even though when the heart was found in the woods, she proved useful to have because of how easily she could navigate through the twisting trees and winding paths.

*_The day the curse was lifted*_

Alex stood on the black asphalt road in the middle of town staring up at the tower clock looking over the people of Storybrooke. A pulse of energy suddenly washed washed over her causing her to gasp as memories flooded back assaulting every corner of her mind. Her blank expression turned to one of determination, dropping the coffee in her hands and sprinting towards the woods.

The trees were blurring from her sight as she sprinted towards her destination: a well that was said to have the power to bring back something lost. Her feet pounding against the ground only focusing on going the right way.

She didn't even break a sweat.

Glancing the well coming up in the distance Alex slowed down just enough to see a shovel leaned against a tree, the tree having her name carved into it.

She smirked.

Grabbing the shovel she began to dig up the ground in front of the carved letters in the tree. It was only in about 60 seconds that she hit a wooden box. crouching down she lifted the box from it's dirt prison. Brushing some of the dirt from the top of the box to reveal a name: _Valencia_.

With a unreadable expression,she undid the clasp holding the box closed, inside was a sheathed sword, again, holding the name Valencia.

Grabbing the sheathed sword and standing up she made her way to stand on the right side of the well.

Mr. Gold and Belle appeared in the distance.

Realizing who was standing there with the sword Gold calmly stated, "I don't think you want to do that dearie."

"I'm sorry, but I have a deal to fulfill," Alex said confidently, not knowing what the sword held.

_*Flashback*_

_Neverland_

_Alex landed roughly on the ground. _

_"Stupid magic beans," she muttered to herself, annoyed at the landing._

_Looking around she saw she was on a beach, crystal clear ocean water lapping onto the sandy bank. Ahead of her was a lusciously green dense jungle._

_"I've finally found them," Alex said proudly her face twisting into a smirk._

_Pulling a map out from the inside of her black cloak she began to walk towards the destination on the map that read 'Lost Boys Camp'. Swearing when tripping or being hit in the face with a branch she proceeded to make her way to the camp. She stopped when she heard a twig snap from behind her. Grabbing the bow and arrow from her back in one swift movement, she armed herself calling out to the noise._

_"Show yourself, or die."_

_"Relax love, we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" a British voice responded, a figure appearing in front of her. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, but what really caught Alex's attention was his smirk. Wanting to get away from the unnerving boy as fast as possible she spoke._

_"Where are my brothers?"_

_"Who?"_

_"My brothers. 3 are blonde, 4 are brunettes, all have brown eyes," she explained harshly._

_"Oh,_ those _brothers," he antagonized. Alex rolled her eyes_

_"I have come to find them."_

_"Well if i remember correctly, didn't your parents give them up so they could have you?" he questioned, stepping closer, continuing he proposed a deal "tell you what, your brother can go home and you lot can all be one big happy family, which i don't think would particularly work out seeing as you're _The Huntress_ but all families have there quirks i guess, but in turn you have to unsheathe this sword when the curse is lifted."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," he said folding his arms._

_"deal."  
_

_ *End of Flashback*__  
_

Alex unsheathed the sword, a rush of power and memories of the enchanted forest replaying in her head, washing over her as the landscape slowly disappeared, Alex fading into unconsciousness.

**A/N** Ok so new chapter! Sorry it isn't very long :/ I forgot to mention last chapter but in my story Peter and Rumple are NOT related. I was so excited to write this chapter but I promise the next chapter will hopefully be longer. P.S. if you got the Vampire Diaries reference, you are awesome! Bye people of FanFiction!


	3. AN

Hi Guys! I am so so so so so sorry that I have't gotten a chapter up yet! I am actually working on it right now so, never fear the chapter should be up before Tuesday! I also wanted to thank every one that has followed/Favorited my story, I really appreciate it! Oh and if you leave a review I WILL respond to it in the next chapter! Remember, I want to do a soundtrack for this story and it would make my day if you leave a review with a suggestion for a song :) I know i'm not the greatest writer so thank you for taking the time to read my story! Phew, that was a lot of thanks!

**Responses to Reviews:**

Black Widow loves you: Yeah, i agree it was pretty cold of Rumple. I have a good reason for him being so cold though! I don't want to give too much of the plot away but i will tell you this, Valencia's magic is stronger than Rumple's and therefore is a threat in Rumple's eyes. My first reviewer :D Thank you for reviewing Black Widow!

**-Mystic**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the dialogue used in the show.

Claimer: I do, however own my original character.

* * *

_**Flashback: **_

She stood in the shadows of the medieval architecture, waiting for the sleeping beauty's prince to come and save her. Vines had begun to overtake the grand palace, and with the floor covered in them it's a wonder how she didn't ever trip when guarding her sleeping form, not that she cared at all for the princess's safety. She was here for one reason and one reason only, not to protect some frivolous princess draped in pink silk, but for information.

Someone was coming here with information she needed.

The sound of pounding footsteps heightened her curiosity and she jerked around, causing her black cape to swish at the heels of her worn black leather boots. The hood of her cloak ended at her eyes, allowing her to inspect her surrounding with her keen sight. Finally her eyes lay on the source of the noise, a grunting prince wildly swinging a sharpened sword through the vines surrounding Aurora, the plants forming a cage around her form.

He gazed upon his true love with hopeful eyes that she may be restored to her conscious self. Kneeling down he turned to his companion.

"If this works, we don't tell her everything, not right away," he said through ragged breath.

Mulan simply nodded and turned to walk the other way when he leaned down to plant true love's kiss on the princess's sleeping lips.

The prince rejoiced joyfully when Aurora regained her consciousness, but soon a worried expression took over her face, breaking the elated mood. The Huntress could only guess she was expressing her worries about Maleficent while he countered reassuring her that they would be safe.

"It's nothing we can't handle"

The Huntress in the shadows smirked at the statement.

_**End of Flashback**_

When she woke she heard voices not but a few feet away from her.

"My darling Belle, you have to tell me what happened to you."

After registering what had happened, Alex mentally groaned. She inspected her surroundings, luscious green forest teeming with good health and a well that appeared out of pace against the whole landscape. If there was such thing, you could practically see the gears turning around in The Huntress's head, formulating an escape plan.

"I was abducted."

"Regina."

By this point in the conversation Alex was already on her feet, prepared to run.

"She locked me away until her curse came. I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For 28 years? All these years you've been here, alive?"

She was off like silent lightning, tearing through the woods the anger of not knowing who she was fueling her, all she knew was that Regina possessed the knowledge of her _true_ self. Slowly the forest disappeared behind her turning into asphalt and town houses. Up ahead she saw the group of good-doers having a little heart to heart in the middle of the road _'smart plan'_ she thought sarcastically in her head. Still running, she passed the group hearing Ruby and Emma shout her 'name' with worry and confusion etched into their voices.

But the angry expression and the direction Alex was headed was enough for the group to know what was going on. To say she was pissed off at Regina was an understatement.

She mingled into the angry mob waiting for the right time to emerge from the sea of people.

"Open up! Open up or we're coming in," Whale shouted

Regina appeared at the door smiling, "Can I help you?" she asked a fake sweetness laced through her tone.

Suddenly Alex was storming through the crowd to the door, her newly unleashed magic pouring from her body causing the mob to back off.

"Who is she?!" Alex yelled, soon she was standing in front of the queen "huh, WHO IS SHE?!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" the queen replied confused.

"Valencia, WHO IS VALENCIA?"

"No one of your concern" she spat, venom in her voice.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically pulling out the sword she had strapped to her waist before bolting from the scene in the woods. "I think she is."

"How did you get that?" the queen said, panicked

"From someone you should all fear,"

The queen looked panicked for a second and then regained her smirk.

"That sword was hidden in another realm there is no possible way you could have gotten it," she stated confidently.

"Oh you mean Neverland?" her smirk faltered, "Now I'll ask you one more time nicely. WHO is she," The Huntress spit out lunging at the queen to hold her newly acquired sword at her throat.

"My daughter," she managed to choke out. It was then she noticed Alex's blue eyes, the same blue eyes of the stable boy.

"Let her go! Let her go! Let. Her. Go!" Emma's stern voice cut in from behind Alex. Not a second later she felt a pair of hands clasping onto her shoulders dragging her away from the grand house that belonged to the Evil queen herself.

The Huntress was not one to take orders or back down from a fight for that matter so she thrashed against Emma's hold almost knocking the poor woman backwards. "Let. Me. Go! Why the hell should I listen to you, _Emma_?!" Alex spat.

"Because she saved you! All of you!" David's sharp voice defending his daughter against the crowd as much as Alex, while he stepped up to stand by her side.

"And no matter what Regina did it does not justify this," Snow scolded, taking her place at the front of the crowd to go on some heroic speech.

"We are not murderers here!" Emma's voice enforced, still holding Alex back from the Queen.

_Paradise by: Coldplay | starts in background_

"But she knows me! She knows who I am. Why won't you tell me who I am?" Alex asked addressing the Queen still standing at the top of her porch. Regina visibly flinched at the question and the pleading tone used in Alex's voice, who at this point had struggled free of Emma's grasp and stepped forward a few feet.

"Who am I?" she questioned again, this time her heightened emotion triggering her magic, causing a burst of energy that sent everyone flying back a good 5ft, except for Regina that is.

"Who are you, really, Alex?" David asked.

"Don't you see I'm trying to fucking find that out?" Alec blatantly shouted in his direction. "And my name is not Alex, I don't have a name," she finished quietly, her words accompanied by a bitter laugh.

Whispers erupted through the crowd of the rumors heard in their lands of the girl with no name. The crowd might still have been in shock over Alex's magical ability, but what had shocked them the most were the tears that had started rolling down Regina's face.

Alex tried to run but Emma was quick to slap a pair of handcuffs over her wrists and keep her from escaping the scene.

"oh no you don't kiddo," Emma said in a joking tone, which was quite ironic for the situation.

"Regina's death won't provide any answers, she needs to be locked up, for her safety and more importantly ours!" Snow preached from her spot on the porch next to Regina, addressing the now silent crowd.

_Song ends here_

_Slam!_

The sound of the cell doors slamming shut echoed throughout the tiny sheriff's office, Regina and Alex inside of the metal prison.

"So we're prisoners now?" Regina asked.

David blatantly ignored her and instead decided upon getting answers from the Evil Queen, "The curse is broken, why didn't we go back?"

"There is nothing to go back to," Regina explained it him as if he were a preschooler asking what 2+2 equaled, as if the answer was obvious. A now calm and free of handcuffs Alex walked to the opposite end of the cell taking a seat on the small cot that was placed under the window, hoping to get some answers from the conversation happening in front of her.

"Why am I here again?" The Huntress asked annoyance weaved its way into her words.

"You have magic and no one else does which makes you a _threat_, they're _scared_ of you," the anger in Regina's voice was evident because they had chosen to lock up her daughter who, as far as she was concerned, hadn't done anything wrong.

"Let's go find Gold," Snow suggested eager to escape the tense air of the building. They then turned around and left without a second glance from _any_ of them. Even Emma, whom Alex had grown close to since she had worked in the sheriff's office with her.

Regina lifted her hand to the lock of the prison, attempting at summoning enough magic to break free of the cage.

"Magic is different here," Gold's cut in from where he had entered at the door "dearie," he added tauntingly, looking rather enraged. He slowly made his way to the front of the cell door.

"I've noticed, I assume this is your doing?" she asked also pointing with great subtlety to her daughter, a hint of the underline meaning in her statement.

"Most things are,"

Alex had had enough of their bickering and decided to intervene, "Oh cut the crap! What the hell are you here for Rumple?" she all but snarled, also using his real name now that everyone knew the truth of the curse.

"Don't intervene _Alex,"_ She hissed wanting her daughter to stay out of the certain doom Rumple had planned upon her.

"My name is not Alex," she spat as calmly as she could. "Call me The Huntress or don't talk to me at all."

A puzzled expression took over the Queen's face. She of course had heard the rumors concerning The Huntress, but she never once thought the girl that had searched the ends of the earth to find the seven brothers, the brothers that were traded for her, had been _her_ daughter. _'How could I be so_ stupid_?'_ she thought, realizing she had never even thought twice over the legends of the girl that killed no one, but was as good with a sword as her best man in the army she had held as Queen.

"Here to finish the job?" Regina questioned, choosing to ignore the statement said by her daughter a few moments earlier.

The Huntress scoffed from her position at the bars of the cell, a few feet to the left of the Queen.

"No, no, no, you're safe from me," He tried to reassure her, although his tone didn't contain a bit of reassurance.

"I feel so relieved," Regina retorted sarcastically, voicing the unspoken thoughts of Alex.

"I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't kill you."

"Who could get that from you?" Regina asked confused.

"Yes, who?" The Huntress piped up, genuinely wanting to know his answer.

"Belle," he replied with venom in his speech.

"True love works in mysterious ways, does it not?" Alex said almost knowingly if not for the sarcasm present in her words.

"She's alive?" Regina asked almost truthfully. Alex shot Regina her signature 'bitch please' look before rolling her eyes, evidently picking up on the lie strung through Regina's 'concern'.

"You are a _dreadful_ liar," Rumple spat.

'_Well, no kidding!'_ Alex thought, still annoyed they would let her join their conversation.

"I could have killed her, but I didn't." Regina countered.

"Oh, you did much worse than that," Rumple shot back "you kept her alive, so you could kill her when it suited you, a fate _worse_ than death"

Alex's eyes widened with shock, "You cold bitch!" she exclaimed rather pissed, this went against everything she stood for.

"Oh I like her," Rumple said a sneer present in his tone.

"Leave her out of this," Regina threatened

"Well if you're done threatening me, back to my initial point. A fate worse than death, which incidentally I've got in store for you," he smirked at his words while pulling an amulet out from behind his back and grabbing Alex's hand. He pressed the amulet into The Huntress's palm.

Alex's eyes widened again.

"Is that?" she squeaked.

"Yes dearie, the one thing no one can escape, destiny. I promise," he said turning to Regina, who was still processing what was happening "yours is particularly unpleasant."

Alex yanked her hand back from his grasp, only to have Regina take it and turn it palm-up. Her face instantly turned to one of panic, horror and dread.

"No, no, no, no, no" she whispered more to herself than to the two figures standing near her.

"Oh." Gold taunted.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How is it going? Has everyone started school yet? (if you're in school) Thank you all for favoriting/following/reviewing, it makes my day! Again, I know I've said it about 5 times, but it would be awesome If you could leave a review with a suggestion of a song for the soundtrack!

Have a fantastic Night/Afternoon/Morning! Farewell my friends!

**-Mystic**


	5. Chapter 5

Philip clutched the gold medallion in his hand, it was then after the wraith had revealed itself did The Huntress choose to show herself.

"Wraith," Alex explained already keeping steady pace walking towards the group. Destroyed rubble crunched under her feet with every step she took forward.

"Who are you?" Mulan asked, she took a step forward and drew out her steely blade pointing the weapon at The Huntress's throat.

"They call me the Huntress," she stated, not bothering to reveal her face from beneath the fabric of her cloak's hood.

"Shouldn't you be out looking for something then?" Aurora questioned raising a perfect eyebrow.

"I am." The Huntress stated directing her cold gaze at the couple instead of the threat trying to kill her.

"I'm sorry, who are these people?" Aurora piped up again causing The Huntress to roll her blue orbs that where concealed under her hood.

"I told you already, please pay attention. I don't like repeating myself." Alex stated calmly, trying to control her temper, she hated people who didn't pay attention.

"I'm a friend," Mulan simply said, lowering her weapon to take off her helmet and smooth her long midnight hair down. Everyone seemed to forget about the unfamiliar girl standing all but a few feet away from them as the conversation continued onward.

"A girl?" Aurora asked slightly stunned by the new revelation.

"Woman," she corrected, "My name is Mulan."

"In your absence, she has helped me like no other, we've fought many battles together." Philip tried to explain to his now raging love.

"With a woman?" Aurora questioned again.

"Yes a bloody woman, what did you expect a big burly man with a figure like that?" Alex snorted gathering the attention of every person there.

Mulan almost smiled at the girl knowing she was just trying to help.

"Stop letting your insecurities get the better of you." Alex continued letting her distaste show through words.

Aurora stared at her, mouth hanging open in disbelief at her forwardness. Mulan's small quirk of the lips turned into a full-blown smile.

"Now, we have more important things to worry about, a wraith is one of the most dangerous creatures in all the known lands, a soul sucker. According to legend it marks its victims and removes their souls, damning them for all eternity." The Huntress explained.

The screeches of the trapped souls could be heard above them. "Those," she continued pausing briefly for dramatic effect, "are the sounds of the souls it has trapped trying to escape, but fortune favored you as none of you are marked, at least I hope. We need to begin our journey."

"_Our_ journey?" Philip questioned.

"Yes. You need a guard and I need information. Works out nicely doesn't it?" Alex said raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chess that was clothed in a short leather tunic.

"What information?" He asked her stepping forward in The Huntress's direction with his sword draw at his side, lifted slightly.

"I need information about the giant's realm and how to get to it," The Huntress spat.

"Very well." Mulan agreed blatantly ignoring Philip's protests that could be heard in the background of the sound of Mulan's blade being sheathed in its case that was strapped to her waist and walked ahead of the group Aurora in tow. Alex followed only stopping to look over her shoulder at Philip, noticing the mark on his hand she felt a pang of sympathy strike her heart.

"Might want to get that checked out." Alex suggested over her shoulder, her back now faced Philip as she marched away into the distance.

* * *

Ferns grew underneath their feet, trees yearning to touch the impossible dusk sky that overhung them surrounded the party. A path had been carved into the landscape, showing them the way to their destination. She could hear that pounding footsteps of the horses as they walked onward. The Huntress herself preferred to walk, so that is just what she did. Not to mention they were one horse short and neither Mulan nor Alex felt like cozying up to share one.

"We should camp here tonight, the wraith only appears when light is absent, that's why it ran when it first appeared." Mulan said stopping her horse to break the silence, "light is its adversary."

"And you want to stop, now?" Aurora questioned, looking toward her prince for back up.

"It's looking for something to mark, our best chance of survival is to be still until night passes. Or if you would like your soul to be feasted upon, go ahead! I would advise listening to the solider otherwise, _milady_." The Huntress called from her spot, where she was leaning against a tall worn tree rather smugly, this being her first time to contribute to conversation so far into the journey.

"She's right, we have to rest here." Philip said, agreeing with Alex. His horse let out a whinny from beneath the couple as he steered it off the path to the campsite.

"Well this ought to be fun! Two jealous woman alone with a stockpile of weapons. Fun." The huntress muttered sarcastically to herself picking herself up and off the tree following in suite behind the 'couple'.

Alex helped Mulan tend to the horses while the perfect little pair set up shelter. More so it was Philip with Aurora standing a far distance away, watching.

"You should sleep." Philip told Aurora.

"No, I-I can't." Aurora stuttered, wanting to drop the subject.

"Just relax, it'll come." He said trying to convince his newly awakened love to sleep.

"No, I mean I won't sleep" Aurora tried, her other answer not fulfilling its purpose. "Not after what I've just been through."

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing his solemn expression.

"I just missed you so much." He replied with his half-ass answer.

The huntress scoffed from where she was tending to the horses, finding his answer amusing for some reason.

"And now you don't have to." She said, her face lit up with a brilliant smile only to fade after the long pause until he suggested he find wood to build the fire.

He kissed her frantically, Alex might have acted tough but the truth was that tears were forming in her eyes, knowing the nature of the kiss. A goodbye.

She turned and walked away into the forest, she herself actually wanting to get away from the emotions that clung to the air until Philip had left.

* * *

The Huntress sat in her usual position, leaning against a tree looking out into the forest wondering when the duo would notice their prince had gone missing. A terrible screech rippled through the air, awakening Alex from her trance of thoughts.

Mulan looked up in the direction of the sound while Aurora had sprung up from their shelter walking over around the makeshift tent to the warrior in question.

"Where's Philip?" she asked panic and worry wormed its way into her words when Mulan replied.

"I thought he was in the tent with you."

"He said he was making a fire."

"I'm making a fire." Mulan stated, trying to get away from bringing up conversation with the girl.

"I can see that." Aurora said, quite defensively.

Mulan suddenly arose peering around into the dense forest. "He left, the horses are gone."

"Why would he leave?"

"Because he was marked." The Huntress called now standing a good 15 feet away from the tense conversation.

"What are you doing?" Aurora questioned, noticing Mulan gathering her things.

"Going after him. He's sacrificing himself for you."

"No for both of us, we have to get him." Aurora countered.

"Don't mind me then, I guess I'm just the help." Alex muttered.

"I'm going alone, you'll only slow me down," Mulan said already walking into the trees.

Aurora argued with her before grabbing her shawl and running after the resilient warrior. The Huntress followed in suite, yet again, as the pair raced through the woods.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

A loud crash came from outside the sheriff's door.

"Hello? Who's there?" Regina called stepping in front of her daughter in an attempt to shield her from the horror that had come upon her.

The wraith knocked the door clean off its hinges before flying straight toward Alex. It knocked the queen off of her feet onto the cold cement floor, reaching a glowing bony hand out a stream of energy flied across what little distance the wraith and Alex had from each other.

"Hey!" David called grabbing the attention of the soul leech, hurling a chair in its way. The flimsy piece of furniture was merely deflected. Seeing an opportunity Charming threw himself at the demon starting the battle of flying furniture all over again. He was cornered in less than a few seconds, completely useless.

The creature resumed its feast off of Valencia's soul, but instead of the stream on energy being tinted an eccentric blue it was silver, the color of new gleaming metalwork one might see on a blacksmith's most prideful sword.

The wraith's feast was soon interrupted by a raging Snow white wielding a flamethrower, well a makeshift flamethrower I suppose. The being writhed in agony over the molten flames of light.

The three heroes all stood gazing upon the exit of the leech, a now smashed window. The Huntress sunk to her knees before collapsing into a sleep, knocked unconscious from the encounter. Regina was quick to catch her limp form, holding her now found daughter tightly.

"What the hell was that thing?" Emma asked.

"A wraith," Regina rasped, still clutching Alex in her arms, "A soul sucker."

"Did I kill it?" Mary Margaret asked looking around the room for conformation.

"No, it's regenerating. It'll be back, it doesn't stop until it devours its pray," Regina explained, her voice thick with emotions, "Valencia."

"How do we kill it?" Emma questioned, not quite picking up on the fact Regina had called Alex by a different name through her panic.

"There's no way. You can't kill something that's already dead." Regina looked up, tears streaming down her face for the second time that day.

"Then we have a problem." The Blonde stated.

"No we don't. Regina does." David said rather coldly.

"What?" Regina said in confusion and shock.

"You want to let her die." Emma asked, also in shock.

"Why not?" Charming reasoned. "If she goes away then we're safe."

"Could you really have been so stupid to think I was the one marked?" The Queen asked emotion still lodged into her voice.

"Aren't you?" He asked.

"No, apparently your incompetence has pulled through yet again. I'm not marked. She is." Regina said through gritted teeth gesturing to the sleeping figure in her arms.

"Why would it mark her and not you then?" David asked stepping closer to her hunched figure.

"Where do you think that thing came from? _Gold_." The Queen spat.

"But why would he mark _her _then?" Emma chimed in.

"He wants to do to me what I did to him. I took away the thing he loves most and now vice versa." Regina explained the best she could through the emotions piling up inside of her dark heart.

"Why would Alex be the thing you love most? You've never even had a proper conversation before." Emma scoffed, thinking it was some sort of joke.

"Because she's my daughter." Regina spit out.

Everyone just stood in silence for a few minutes, drinking in the new revelation until Snow broke the silence.

"If it can't be killed what do you suggest?"

"Send it somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

* * *

The old case swung open revealing what was inside; a hat.

The queen picked up the battered headgear with one fluid motion held it out so Emma could see.

"The hat, you had it all along." Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, a confused expression sketched into her features.

"That's Jefferson's hat." Emma stated in wonder.

"Who's Jefferson?" Regina questioned trying to act as if she didn't know the man. Emma just shot her a 'bitch please' look and rolled her eyes before her head snapped in the direction of the sound of David and Snow entering the office.

"Torches," David said explaining the brooms they were carrying, "for when it comes back."

"So? How does it work?" Snow asked, none of them noticing the now conscious Huntress standing by the door. She had risen from a small loveseat that the office had in it, David had carried her there after the flying furniture incident experienced earlier that night.

The 3 heroes and one villain stepped out of a doorway Regina explaining the purpose of the hat.

"It will open a portal to our land, all we have to do is send the wraith in there."

"Oh yeah, just that." David retorted, setting the 'torches' down on a table. Alex had sneaked into the room and was now waiting for them to notice her presence.

"I don't understand, I thought our land was gone." Snow countered.

"It is," Regina replied, "but sending it to a place that no longer exists, well that's banishing it to oblivion."

As Regina spun the hat the room suddenly began to dim, casting an eerie chill over the five as the doors across from them began to rattle and shake.

David held a now lit torch, standing in a fighting stance while The Huntress was busy stealing a lighter and some gasoline.

"Regina." Emma warned.

"I'm trying."

The wraith's cries could be heard from outside the building, causing the warriors to be even more alert than before. The Huntress started pouring alcohol onto the banisters as the demon entered, knowing everyone would be too preoccupied with the wraith for her presence to even faze them.

_Flashback_

* * *

A troch burned brightly in the dark night air. Mulan was inspecting the ground looking for any sign of the prince Philip until she stood and spun on her heel at the sound of hoof steps.

"I found one of the horses, I'm coming with you." The princess atop the said creature stated, now trying to get off her high horse.

"And I followed." The Huntress called from her position behind Mulan leaning against a sturdy tree.

"You need to stay here, it's dangerous." Mulan commanded sheathing her sword in the process.

"We weren't asking for your permission you know!" Alex shouted still leaning on the tree.

"That thing out there is dangerous and Philip, he left to protect you so even if I don't believe in his methods I'm going to honor his wishes. I'm going to keep you safe."

"Well sadly I didn't know the fellow, but I'm pretty sure he didn't leave to protect me." The Huntress huffed under her breath.

"I never asked him to leave." Aurora defended.

"You never had to, everything he does he does for you and now he's going to die for you. Love is sacrifice, something you clearly don't understand." Mulan spat, turning around to leave.

"I'm not going to let him face that alone." Aurora protested.

"He won't, but with all due respect your highness, Philip's best chance is me." Mulan shot back.

'She loves him' Alex realized.

"You love him," Aurora recognized along with The Huntress, "Philip, you love him too."

"I owe him much, we fought many battles together side by side, nothing more."

"Deny it all you like, you love him." The Huntress piped up.

"You're wrong." Mulan quickly said, trying to cover up the discovery. The wraith's cries could be heard again causing everyone to forget about their petty conversation and look to the sky.

* * *

The wraith screeched as it came upon the fearsome 5. David stood at the front wielding a glowing torch ready to defend the others while The Huntress lit her newly laid barricade and watched as the flames licked up the oak wood.

"Alex?" Snow asked in the midst of the chaos, finally taking notice of the young girl's presence.

"I said not to call me that." The Huntress stated, taking a step back to admire the wall of fire.

"Hurry!" David called to Regina.

"I'm trying," she said, frantically trying to open the portal.

* * *

"Come on you bastard!" Philip bellowed, waving the torch into the sky. He looked into the forest nervously awaiting the arrival of the soul leech instead to find his loves and, of course, The Huntress leaning casually against a tree. "No!" he shouted, eyes wide with fear, "stay back!"

"Philip, what are you doing?" Aurora cried out frantically stumbling to the man, "please! We can help you fight!"

"Go! It will find me!" he begged, spinning around at the sound of the wraith yet again, "I've been marked, it's too late for me! Go! There's no other way!"

"Yes there is, give me the talisman I can mark myself and you can live." Mulan said stepping forward to take said talisman.

"This is my choice, to save you. To save both of you." Philip argued ushering them back with the flaming torch.

"What am I chopped liver?" The Huntress called, but of course none of them paid her any mind returning to their conversation.

"I don't want to live without you." Aurora sobbed close to tears.

"Neither do I."

The screeches could be heard above them again as the wraith appeared from the dark abyss of sky. The Huntress stepped in front of the party wielding a flaming arrow.

"I promised to guard you and so I shall." She said rather heroically, "you give me that medallion and none of you have to die, I'd rather be marked than forced to spend eternity alone."

But just as she had launched the arrow a certain prince knocked her down. "This is _my_ decision, I choose to protect you. _All_ of you." He said now staring down the beady red eyes of the wraith.

He turned to Aurora and spoke, "I love you." Before throwing the torch on the ground and sacrificing himself.

Mulan and the princess both cried an ear-piercing no before his lifeless figure slumped to the ground.

The two woman sobbed over his body while the grieving Huntress simply lurked in the shadows hiding the rare tears that had begun to make their way down her face.

* * *

_Little House by The Fray; plays in background_

"It's not working!" Regina shouted.

"What's the problem?" Emma asked over the howling leech, the woman walking over to stand behind the queen.

"Magic, it's different here."

"Now would be the time!" David called.

"Allow me to help with that." The Huntress said appearing beside Regina.

She took the hat in her hands and began to spin it, standing only when a purple swirl of haze a collected around them.

The soul leech lunged forward, knocking David off his feet. "It's coming!" he warned the 2 woman and one teenager. As soon as Emma realized the wraith's target was Alex she pushed her out of the path of the monster. The vortex sucked the vermin into the portal but also caught Emma's foot dragging her down with it.

"No!" Snow let out a blood curdling scream, jumping after her daughter. "I'm not losing her again!"

"Neither am I!" David agreed rising up off the ground to jump off the banister, only to be met with a hard tile floor.

* * *

"This palace was to be our home." Aurora said to the two other figure that joined her at gazing upon her lost love. "We were to spend eternity here."

"How did you end up here in your cursed state?" asked Mulan.

"You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice." Mulan gave a small nod to Aurora's statement before taking a talisman from her pocket and placing it in Aurora's palm.

"You should have it." Mulan said, explaining her actions.

"Thank you."

"Now I believe I owe you some information." Mulan said turning to The Huntress who was lost in thought looking at the dead prince's face but hearing her voice woke her from the flow of thoughts.

"Oh, um yes, yes you do. I need to find out how to get to the giant's realm, safely."

"Why would you ever need to know that?" Mulan questioned, not trusting her motives.

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot." She replied with a knowing smirk.

* * *

David frantically fumbled around, looking for the lost portal only to realize it was gone. He turned his head to look at the queen who was standing next to her daughter.

"Where are they!" he thundered.

"I have no idea."

"Are they dead?" he asked, storming toward the evil queen.

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands." Regina said quickly.

"Are they dead?" David asked again, this time with more anger to his words.

"I. Don't. Know." The queen snapped.

"I should have killed you myself." He hissed pushing her back.

"Well than what's stopping you?" she asked, finally angry enough to use her limited magic to tie the charming prince to the wall with the animated wallpaper she created.

"You think your some heroic prince?" she questioned, forgetting her daughter who was standing in the background drinking in the scene for a minute.

David wheezed out of suffocation.

"Please. You're nothing but the son of a Shepard." She taunted. The Huntress was over being stunned at this point and had appeared at the queen's side only to knock her to her feet causing the witch to lose control of her magic energy.

"Valencia?" she whispered in surprise. Though it was a quiet whisper addressing her The Huntress picked up on it. A look of shock took over her face remembering what Regina had said about Valencia, she was her daughter and the queen had called her by the name just now. Her quiet revelation was only broken when a boy cried out.

"Mom?' he asked realizing that David was still pinned to the wall by Regina's magic.

"Henry what are you doing here?" she asked getting to her feet and brushing past her still stunned daughter.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked, questioning his mother.

"It's okay. You're—"Regina never had a chance to finish her words because of her daughter's rage.

"You _didn't_ tell me," she spit angrily, now over her shock, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" She was now seething with anger as magic the color of silver started to swirl around her picking up speed with every furious breath she took. The room shook with the sudden outburst of energy.

"How long have you known I'm your daughter?" Valencia screamed now storming full force at her mother to grab her throat and lift her off the ground. "ANSWER ME!"

"A couple of days." Regina managed to choke out noticing her daughter's eyes that shone an eccentric blue almost neon. Not normal for her at all.

The Huntress felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head around to see her best friend, one of the only people of Storybrooke that had shown her kindness, Ruby. Seeing the scared expression on her friend's face made her glowing eyes flicker back to their normal pale blue and her seething heart to return to a steady beat.

Her hand on her mother's throat immediantly released its grip after Valencia had realized what she was doing. A look of panic and guilt appeared on her face when she saw Regina gasping for air.

"But… I never hurt people… I… nev… er…" Her voice broke with each syllable her herself now gasping for breath as she sunk to the floor.

"What's happening?" David asked, now freed of the restraints standing by Henry's side protectively.

"She's having a panic attack." Regina explained realizing what was happening and sinking to the floor to hold her damaged child. "Shh, its ok don't worry, I'm fine now. You just lost control of your magic, happens to the best of us," she cooed trying to comfort her daughter now pulled into a tight hug.

The Huntress's desperate gasps for air turned into sobs as she sat there for a minute allowing herself to be comforted by her mother.

She pulled away frantically a second later and ran out of the building towards the woods, away from _them_. This being only the second time The Huntress had allowed herself to cry.

_Song ends_

* * *

**A/N** Hi guys! I am so sorry I didn't update last week but to make it up to you I wrote a longer chapter, 4,000 words! My butt hurts from sitting and writing so long... Anyways, I want to thank everyone who took the time to follow and favorite. But the biggest thank yous go out to the people that have reviewed! As promised I'll respond to the reviews down below :) If you've read the previous chapters you'll know about the soundtrack already and I think that's it! Oh, wait! I wanted to say I think the chapters are going to be longer from now on because there are so many ideas churning around in my head and I can't wait to write the next chapter! Bye peoples of FanFiction!

Responses to reviews:

_storybrookering_: Love your username by the way! Thanks :) I will! I have many plans for this story... many many plans *laughs evilly*

_DreamYourOwnDestiny: _Wow! Thank you :) I never thought my story was so good XD Now you know what happens, only to be left with another cliffhanger *hangs head in shame* As you can see, I have updated! I am going to try my best to update every Sunday but sometimes I may update late because of school. I write most of this Saturday and Sunday evening and try to get the chapters up before I go to sleep so time is a bit limited. Thank you for the amazing review!


	6. Chapter 6

** AN- Hello! I just wanted to say a quick message. So the poem in the beginning is a poem I wrote, I know it's not the best poetry out there but I thought it conveyed how Valencia is feeling in this chapter nicely. Also, the reason I didn't upload last week is because my family and I went out of town on Saturday and Sunday I had a bad migraine, I am so sorry for that but it can't be helped. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I don't know anything anymore,

I built up my walls,

And they've come crashing down,

They've seen me weep from sadness,

Everything I am just sweeping away,

Maybe it's all just a dream,

I'll convince myself someday,

But until then,

I'll rebuild the walls,

Brick by agonizing brick,

Maybe the truth is just too hard for me to bare,

It sure seems to be the case,

I force myself to close the gates,

But until they open,

I'll lock them shut,

And write a combination no one will crack,

Maybe I just want to be wanted,

Knowing myself could never be harder,

But until I understand I'll be sure to stay clear,

I'll put on my brave face and shed silent tears,

No one will ever discover the pain I endure,

I know!

I just want to help!

To not feel so worthless,

Meaningless even,

For what happened when you've completed your life's goal?

Do you start anew?

Or just shut yourself out?

I want to help,

I want to be there,

I want to be the hero,

I want to save the day,

I want to stop bad things,

From coming your way,

I want all these things,

But where does that get me?

Longing for things doesn't make them happen,

So I'll stand on my feet and march on,

I may WANT to stop and just long,

But I **NEED** to go on.

**Once Upon a time: Into ****the Deep**

Alex's POV

This was it, my one chance at getting my prized procession back from Rumpelstiltskin. He had just left his shop for the day, I assume for bonding time with Belle since she only just got out from the asylum. Letting my guard down like that with the wraith was a mistake, I don't know how it happened nor do I care. I knew not hurting people was going to be a pain in the ass, I just didn't think that it would cause me to break down like that. I never showed weakness. That day certainly showed I was weak, although truth be told I was lied to my entire life. I have trust issues, it's no secret, when your parents lie to you about having 7 brothers that were kidnapped when they made a deal with the devil himself for a daughter, you are obviously going to have trust issues.

I stood outside the door to the brick shop, when I was Alex I used to pass by the shop without even glancing twice. Now I knew better, now I needed something.

Shifting my feet backwards to gain some leverage I launched my lanky figure at the door shoulder first. After about 3 attempts at this the door swung open and I smirked in satisfactory. My boots echoed along the wooden flooring as I walked around the cluttered shop my eyes flickering across all of the items before me. I looked around for a good five minutes before spotting what I was after, a long black cloak hidden behind a bookshelf. I grinned madly at the sight of it and carefully pulled it out from its hiding spot, slipping it around my shoulders. I lifted the hood of the cloak to conceal my face and grabbed my bow that was also situated behind the bookcase.

This wasn't just any cloak. It was magic. The cloak was designed to, well, cloak my presence from anyone unless I wanted someone to see me. It proved extremely useful in my line of work.

As for the bow, it was just designed to intimidate people, I am The Huntress after all.

From where I was standing I looked badass once again and that immediately fueled my confidence to go into town to visit Red. Even though I had my memories back, Alex still resided in me and the Red she knew had helped her even when no one else would. So sentimental.

Smirking to myself self-assuredly I walked out of the shop. My sword bounced against my leg gently, I had decided to keep it, for what I'm not sure of. I hadn't gotten any weird stares or even looks of sympathy form anyone as I made my way through the shadows, mostly because of my absolutely wonderful cloak. In fact because my cloak was so wonderful, I am going to name her. Hmm naming things was hard, what about Weeping Willow after my favorite tree? Weeping Willow, I liked it.

After I had decided upon a name the front of Granny's Diner came into view. I just strolled up to the door and walked inside only to spot the very person I was trying to avoid.

She and Gold were engaged in conversation, obviously they paid me no mind. Did I mention how much I loved my cloak?

"I'm actually coming about the one thing that might unite us." Regina's words spiked my curiosity, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat. Oh screw that, I wasn't one for cats anyway. I shrunk back into the corner, careful not to make a single sound, after all I was eavesdropping on Rumpelstiltskin. That being so, I prefer to have all my limbs attached to my body at the end of the night. If he hated Regina so much he was bound to hate me even more.

"And what one earth could that be?" he quite shortly asked.

"Cora." That name hit me bluntly and it took me a moment to remember who she was. "She's coming from our land, I need you to stop her." _Great! Just freaking great. A family reunion so soon? Yay, grandma's going to pay us a visit!_ Note the sarcasm in my thoughts.

"Cora's dead." Gold stated, "You told me you saw the body."

"Apparently you taught her well, she's not and she's on her way and I don't think I need to remind you how most unpleasant that would be for both of us." Regina all but pleaded, turning to look Gold in the eye his response.

"For you. I can handle Cora."

Regina glared down at him smugly, "that's not how she tells the story."

"I won in the end." Rumple reasoned. I took a few silent steps forward to better hear their conversation. Sure maybe it was awkward to be standing a few inches away from the woman who dared call me her daughter, but she couldn't see me so she couldn't talk to me.

"That may be, but there is a big difference this time, this time you have someone you care about." Regina countered with an added smirk. "This time you have a weakness."

"Well so do you." Gold muttered before Belle piped in on their chit chat.

"I'm sorry who is this woman?"

"Someone you'll never meet." Gold explained shortly before addressing Regina again. "So you say she's coming, where is she now?"

"With them."

* * *

I had followed them back to Gold's shop, I hoped he wouldn't notice immediately the missing items I had stolen. Standing in the shadows of the items that had once belonged to the people of Storybrooke I observed every move made by the people in the room. Somewhere deep inside my mind I knew I wasn't here just out of curiosity, I was here to help in any way I could. Maybe that was just Alex speaking so I tried hopelessly to repress the thoughts.

I heard the clank of Regina's heels as she walked to Henry and handed him a blanket.

"I brought your blanket, from your bedroom back home." She said lovingly.

"Thanks." Henry simply replied with a small smile. "So Cora, she's pretty powerful?"

"Yes," Gold answered. "But not as powerful as a few people, including me." Who the hell are the other few people? I thought Rumpelstiltskin was the most powerful magic wielder in all the known realms.

"The part about you is debatable." Regina scoffed.

"Actually no, it's not." Gold defended.

David walked over to the cot Henry was lying on and sat down next to the boy. "Are you sure you're able to do this kid?"

"I was born to do this, I'm done reading about heroes, I want to be one." I couldn't help but smile a little at his bravery.

"Sometimes being one is knowing when not to run into the fire." David explained with a sigh, concerned for Henry's safety.

"I'll be okay." Henry reassured him.

"Look, whatever he faces in there will be far less than what he'll face if we fail." Said Gold, budding in on their little moment.

"I can do this!" Henry exclaimed. David gave a small nod of his head and got up from the side of the cot. "Get on with it, fast." He said addressing Gold.

"Alright Henry, just relax and soon you're gonna drift off" Gold began.

"What do I tell them?" Henry asked.

"Just listen to my bedtime story, and all will be clear. Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon". I hung on to Gold's every word, intrigued in their plan to kill Cora.

"That was you." Henry interrupted. "They used Cinderella, they trapped you with the magic quill." Gold slowly waved his hand over Henry's face causing him to fall asleep.

"And yet, it wasn't the quill itself, but the ink that captured the dark one, harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean impossible to find unless you're a mermaid or me. I happen to have a private supply, in my jail cell that is where they will find it." I watched as Henry drifted deeper into sleep more and more with every word.

* * *

Henry gasped as his eyes flew open. Everyone crowded around him, I even dared to take a few steps closer out of the shadows hoping Weeping Willow would conceal me from their senses. I wasn't kidding when I said I was naming my cloak.

"Henry, are you alright?" David asked worriedly.

"Did you see her, did you tell them?" Gold questioned.

"No but, I didn't get the chance. Something, something happened, she got sucked out of there." Henry explained weakly, he attempted to get up but groaned in pain. I peered around the heads in front of me and got a good view of the burns Henry had gotten on his arms. I immediately felt worried, as much as I hate to admit it I cared for Henry, when I was Alex I used to babysit him sometimes at the station when Emma needed to be somewhere and Regina wasn't around.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"No, shit." I muttered to myself accidently, gaining the attention of Gold who looked around the room with suspicious eyes, he must have brushed it off because he turned towards Henry again. I was safe, for now.

"Here, let me take care of this." Gold said suddenly, breaking the silence that hung over everyone in the room. He waved a glowing hand over the burns and they faded back to normal skin, completely healed.

"What caused this?" Regina asked Gold.

"When you venture deeper into the Netherworld instead of away, there are risks." He stated, answering Regina's question. "Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return, the violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry, we're lucky it wasn't worse. He's going to need some time to recover before he goes back."

Regina and David beat me to refusing his proposal. "We'd be monsters to even consider risking his life again."

"Careful with your tone, Charming." Gold warned, "I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then, a true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke."

"Aurora is gone." Regina enforced, "Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?"

There was a long pause before Charming spoke up, "Because someone will be there."

"Who?" Regina asked.

"Snow."

"That's an awfully big assumption." Regina said already doubting Charming.

"No, no it's not. She went once before she can go back." He said confidently, "She can find a way, she will, I know it. And I'll be waiting."

"You're going to this netherworld?" Regina questioned, raising her brow and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I faced you, how bad could it be?" He reasoned, well tried to reason anyway.

"It's not as simple as that, you can't get there. You haven't been under a sleeping curse." Rumple said logically.

"Well than put me under one!" David countered.

"If we do that there's a chance you might never wake up."

"Sure I will, when I see her she'll kiss me and I'll wake up." He said, and suddenly his voice took a dangerous tone, "Now put me under I have spent far too much time looking for my wife, it's time to bring her home."

All I knew was that I couldn't let that happen, I had a bad feeling about this and that feeling sure as hell wasn't going to shut up and let me live my life. Maybe it was Alex thinking, but I needed to keep David out of that curse, no matter what the cost.

* * *

I had snuck into the room where Regina was creating the sleeping curse and stood in the shadows. I had always been fascinated with magic, but could never learn to do it. They said I didn't have the 'gift' for it. My thoughts were interrupted by a certain boy entering the room, I was glad he was safe.

"It smells funny." He said.

"I know sweetheart. It's a curse, it's not meant to be pleasant." Well no shit Sherlock.

"So the potion is finished?" Henry asked, "Mr. Gold had everything you needed in his shop." He sounded like he was implying something.

"Yes, we're almost ready." Regina replied, paying more attention to the potion in front of her.

"So this is how you do it, magic." Henry said with wonderment.

"There are many ways." She said with a shrug, "It's never easy."

"And, have you been using magic?" Henry pressed. Damn it sounded as if the kid was interrogating her.

Regina stopped to look at Henry, "I told you I wasn't and I haven't. Except for with Daniel, trying to find Valencia again and now. I've really been trying."

My ears perked up at the sound of my true name. I had stayed on the down-low since the wraith incident and went back to living in the forest for a while. Did she really care? And who was Daniel?

Henry's voice barely registered through all of the questions racing through my mind again. "It's ok, at least you're using it to help people now."

"I'm trying." Regina said. The moment was all too touching to them, but to me it just gave me more questions with no more answers. "And after this, I won't."

"I know." Henry replied and Regina resumed making the curse again. "Will David be okay?"

"He'll be… asleep. In there he won't die, Gold's explaining everything to him right now."

"It should be me." Henry blurted out. "I can go in there without a curse and still come back."

"Henry, David and I have many differences but on this, we agree, we won't let you risk your safety, it's just not worth it." Regina told him, making sure he understood what his safety meant to her.

"It is to me." He shot back, "He won't wake up."

"Unless he succeeds, and if there in one thing I know about your grandparents, they will always find each other."

I ducked out of the room with Regina and Henry to eavesdrop on Gold and Charming, making sure no one had heard me I leaned against a bookcase and listened in.

**Soundtrack: **Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin 

Plays in background

"What do you mean the old fashion way?" David asked Gold.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell." Gold explained turning to Regina, "Your Majesty, you did it to his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina took the needle from Gold's hand and dipped it into the potion, creating a sizzling sound before placing it on the spinning wheel. "It's all yours," she said turning to David.

"Good luck." Henry wished David, steeping up to hug him.

"It's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Henry questioned.

"Well how did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?" David responded with a question of his own.

"I believed in her." Henry stated.

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family." David reassured him.

"This helps control the flames in the room, Henry said draping the medallion over David's neck. "It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life." I took a deep breath and approached the spinning wheel, I was ready.

David was now sitting in front of the spinning wheel. It was now or never and it sure as hell wasn't going to be never, I was going to be useful for a change.

"When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?" David asked

"Not exactly. That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return.  
You, however, are being put under for the first time." Gold stopped spinning the wheel to explain.

"Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?" David questioned.

"And that, dearie, is the conundrum we're all depending on you solving. Now I say this with the utmost sincerity good luck."

He hesitated, I took that as a sign and stood next to him, I took the medallion off his neck and draped it over my own, all within two seconds. Then, I decided to punch him to keep David from stopping my next action. Determining I wanted to reveal myself at that moment I lifted the effects of my cloak so everyone could see me clearly.

Turning to Gold I said with a wide grin, "Thanks for the luck."

In the corner of my eye I could see Regina's face turn from confusion to panic in a meager millisecond. I don't know why but I looked over to her and mouthed two words, 'I'm Sorry'. It felt like time had bent for me and the one second I had been standing there multiplied into minutes. I spun back around and pressed my finger to the spinning wheel, just in time to see a drop of crimson blood and hear the word 'no' that escaped Regina's lips before I fell under the curse.

I awoke in a room, if you even call it that. The only object it contained was a single torch that I approached to take hold of. Hushed whispers flooded through my ears and mirrors appeared around me, surrounding my figure and trapping me there.

I looked around for any sign of a way out, only to be met with nothing. Giving up I called out the name of the person I was looking for.

"Snow? Snow White?"

No one answered, as expected. I just continued walking through the darkness, hoping I could find her in time. The spine-chilling whispering and sounds of breathing made me on edge even more than I was.

That's when I heard it, the sound of the necklace… buzzing? Upon further inspection in the mirror facing me I learned it was casting an eerie glow as well.

I took the chain carefully off my neck and held it out. I discovered it became louder when I held it in a certain direction, so I followed that direction, hoping it would lead me to Snow.

The stone grew hot in my hands and upon reflex I dropped the damn thing. When I reached down to pick up the necklace I felt heat coming off the flooring in waves, I grinned madly. If the floor was hot, there must be that room of flames below it, I was almost certain.

I gripped the torch in my hands tightly and slammed it into the floor, the base cracked and gave way. I fell through into the flaming room, landing on the ground harshly. I noticed the necklace to my right so I reached for it and grabbed it in my hand. I focused on the flames making then recede, and show me Snow, who was standing in front of me.

"Who..?" she began.

I lifted off my hood and stood up, "It's Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yes, please pay attention." I couldn't believe she didn't remember our first meeting when I said I hated repeating myself.

"I don't understand! Henry should be here…"

"They wouldn't let him come back, they said it was dangerous."

"So they sent you?" Snow questioned, definitely doubting that was the case.

"Not exactly, you see your idiot of a husband thought it would be nice to put himself under a sleeping curse. I was, I am," I corrected "tired of not doing anything useful, so I thought I would intervene at the last second. Granted, I might be regretting it now." I muttered the last part more to myself than to her.

"But, that means…" She gasped in realization, "You're under a sleeping curse!"

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"But, you don't have a true love, I mean not that we know of… how are you getting back?"

"I'm not." I replied truthfully. "We won't have much time, I overheard them talking, Rumpelstiltskin said in order to defeat Cora you need to find the ink you used to capture him with, before you ask it wasn't the quill it was the ink. He said you would find some in his cell. Do you know what that means?" I asked, making sure she got the message.

"I think so." She paused shaking her head slightly, "But why are you here?"

"I told you, I want to help." I said, a lot nicer than I normally would actually.

Snow walked through the raging flames to me and tried to pull me into a hug. She tried being the key word.

"We're not really here." I said softly. Snow took a step back.

"I'm waking up." She stated.

"Farewell then." I offered, even including a soft smile.

"I promise you Alex, I will find a way to get you out of here." Snow said already awake by the time she finished her promise.

I highly doubted her words rang true.

* * *

**A/N-** Hi guys, hoped you liked the chapter. I don't have any reviews to respond to this time, so that's a bummer. I was actually re-reading the first 2 chapters and I thought I may redo them because I honestly was cringing at how badly written they were, what do you think? Also, I switched POVs in this chapter, if you like the story from Alex's POV better, leave a review. I think I may just switch between third and first P.O.V though depending on what you say :) Farewell people of FanFiction!

P.s. Can you guess what the next chapter will be O.o


End file.
